


Sleep is my Lover

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, Terato - Fandom, exophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Male Orc - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, NSFW, Sixty-nine, Smut, male monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Sleep is my Lover

You squealed as your Orc husband tossed you on your new bed. He had built the frame and headboard all by himself as a gift for your anniversary. The large green man bounced on the new mattress beside you and grinned, his tusks wiggling as he laughed. You reached over and kissed him, stroking his braided brown hair.

“I love this! Our poor bed was so worn out.” You stretched out and popped your back, toes curling as you did so.

Your husband laughed and tickled your sides while you were exposed. “It’s because we are too rough to have some cheaply made bed!”

You laughed and smacked his hands away. “No tickling, Krothu!”

He laughed loudly. Your husband pulled you close and held you against his body. “So, you like it?”

“Of course.”

Krothu petted down your sides. “Should we break it in real good?”

A sly smile came over your features. “What could you mean, my love?”

The Orc started sliding your clothes off your body, kissing exposed skin as you became bare before him. “Should I show you?” You hummed happily and closed your eyes as he continued the delightful kisses. His tucks rubbed against your skin so soft. The muscular man started to get you worked up real good before rolling over on his back, he pulled you around to where your thighs were around his head and pushed you down. You wiggled down against him, feeling those long tusks rub against your sensitive skin. A giggle came from you as he growled, grabbing your hips roughly to keep you still.

“You’re a dirty little wife, aren’t you?”

You rubbed your face against his thigh before keeping still. “Yes, my love. “

A slow lick went over your pussy. His hands jolted your cheeks as they come down with a hard smack. You wrapped an arm around his thick, jean-covered thigh and bit your bottom lip. He smacked your cheeks again and let a tusk rub again your lower lips. The Orc beneath groped against your soft skin and squeezed it, slowly letting his mouth tease you. You began to grow annoyed with such a slow pace.

Your fingers very carefully worked the button out of its hole and slowly unzipped his jeans. The color of his boxers shown brightly against his skin. Your husband began to slowly move his tongue between your folds and gently move around your clit without touching it. You whined softly and really wiggled right above him. The thickness of his cock began to twitch in his underwear before you slowly peeled the fabric away. You kissed every bit as you exposed it and fondled his balls as you carefully removed them.

Krothu jolted against the sudden friction. He wrapped his large arms around your waist and pressed you flat against him. His tongue began to work your clit now. You automatically started to wiggle your hips against his mouth. His cock twitched beneath your mouth as kisses went up and down his whole length. The Orc chuckled against your skin and finally sucked on your sensitive bud. You dug your hands into his thick thighs and tried to not give him the satisfaction of coming undone before him. You quickly took his cock into his mouth and started to work his head quickly. His hips jolted as almost as if he was trained, started to thrust heavily into your mouth. It was almost like a rodeo with the way that man could rock.

You took him as far as you could go without hurting your throat. Anything that was left, you used your hands on him. He continued to work you with his mouth as a thick Orc finger enter your cunt. He started to pump into your already wet hole with quick intentions. Krothu knew your body well. His finger curled ever so slightly to hit your g-spot with every thrust. You moaned around his cock and vibrated against his sensitive tip. He forced his hips down to stop fucking into your face. You sucked on him slowly, balls cupped in your hands as you massaged them. The orc shivered beneath you before slowly adding another finger to your hole. You gasped softly and slowly removed his cock from your mouth to jerk him.

Krothu cursed softly. You laughed at that and started to work his length all the more. He paid you back for that as his fingers started to pump heavily in and out of your cunt. His mouth went back to sucking on your clit. You panted against his cock and forced on the tip. Your orgasm was definitely on the way. Your thighs quaked around him. He could tell you were close and started to work harder. You pulled him back into your mouth and down your throat. His hips started to slowly thrust back against you.

You came against his face, your eyes shutting tight as you pushed him down your throat. He used you quickly. A minute or so as he continues to work your hole, Krothu came down your throat. You shook against him and drank everything down. Your husband pulled away from you and gently stroked your sides. You pulled him out of your mouth and laid your head against his thick thighs, panting hard. You coughed softly before laughing. He patted your butt with his hand.

“You doing well down there?”

You couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah.”


End file.
